gtafandomcom-20200222-history
NOOSE
The National Office Of Security Enforcement (NOOSE) is a high-end Law Enforcement Organization in Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is a consolidation of the Military and SWAT Units seen in previous GTA games. Description NOOSE is based on the U.S Department Of Homeland Security and is separated into two divisions: the Liberty City Patriotism and Immigration Authority, based on the U.S Citizenship And Immigration Services, and the Liberty City Tactical Response Unit, based on the NYPD Emergency Service Unit. NOOSE is called upon to assist the Police when the player has a wanted level of at least 3 stars, usually before the FIB. Patriotism and Immigration Authority Officers are largely similar to the LCPD's in behavior, weapons, appearance and mannerisms. Tactical Response officers, however, are designed to appear as fully equipped tactical squad units, with heavy armor and weaponry. NOOSE's vehicle fleet consists of modified Police Cruisers, Patriots, Enforcers, Annihilators, and Armored Personnel Carriers. The NOOSE Cruisers and Patriots are exclusively driven by Patriotism and Immigration Authority Officers, while the Enforcers and the APCs are used solely by the Tactical Response Unit Officers. The Annihilator may appear with occupants from either division, depending on who is pursuing the player on the ground. In MultiPlayer, NOOSE is the main rival force during Hangman's NOOSE, in which players must escort Kenny Petrovic from Francis International Airport to Charge Island. Armaments NOOSE are armed with Carbine Rifles, Pump Action Shotguns, SMGs and Pistols. In The Ballad Of Gay Tony, some NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are also armed with Assault SMGs and Automatic Shotguns. This weapon combination is very deadly ; Carbine Rifles to take the player out at long range, SMGs for medium range and ShotGuns for short range. If NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers have their weapons shot out of their hands then they will pull out SMGs and Pistols while in a helicopter and continue to engage the player. NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are protected with Body Armors nearly doubling their endurance. In Grand Theft Auto : Chinatown Wars NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are equipped with Micro-UZIs. In helicopters, NOOSE Officers will fire on the player with Carbine Rifles. In The Ballad Of Gay Tony however, they will use the Advanced MG instead. Basic Behavior *After the suspect is killed or arrested, NOOSE will remain in the area combat readied for at least 5 minutes real-time. This is true to reality, as SWAT Officers and other law enforcements are trained to remain at crime scenes in case there is another potentially dangerous suspect. * NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are well protected with body armor and don't lose health very quickly. Despite being more resilient to damage, Tactical Response officers are slightly less accurate than FIB Agents. Even with body armor, like all Pedestrians, a single headshot will instantly kill them. * Agents always use good cover (e.g. behind a car, behind a wall, inside their helicopter). * NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers usually move together as an unit and pursue the player more aggressively than LCPD Officers on foot. * NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are always in a crouched position making it harder to get a headshot. * Like the FIB, the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers will sometimes disappear off camera when the player has no wanted level. * NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers will also hide in unseen places to capture the suspect when he/she is off guard. * All types of Police Forces will do anything to kill/arrest the suspect and will keep shooting after to make sure the suspects down (you will find that when you have a 2 star wanted level the Police will kill the suspect and cannot surrender except if the suspect is in a vehicle). * NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are actually programmed to remain in crouched position. This can be proven by spawning a NOOSE character model using a third party trainer. NOOSE Helicopter Pilots, however, can walk freely without crouching. * When firing their weapons, NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers always scream or show anger until they stop firing. Gallery Tips * On dealing with the NOOSE, an easy way is to use Pump Action ShotGun. It quickly kills them, but be sure to use it close range and in tight spaces, so they can't use their M4s. * A bit more complicated method is to get on a tall building, making sure to choose one with no doors that can be opened, because the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers can come when you least expect it, in groups of 4 as well. You can use a Sniper Rifle to deal with the NOOSE/Cops on the ground before hopping off the building and getting an escape vehicle. * A method in multiplayer, is when you're being chased by the NOOSE and do not want to be, you can go to the LCPD Station in East Holland, fetch a NOOSE APC, clear the blockades on the island, then get a helicopter, and fly away from the island, in order to escape the wanted level. Trivia * A noose is a type of self-tightening knot, most commonly known for the Hangman's knot used in public hangings. A reference to the Hangman's knot is the one is depicted on the eagle's shield within the NOOSE seal. Another is the multiplayer mode "Hangman's NOOSE". * NOOSE's seal is a combination of the seals of the U.S. Department of Homeland Security and the National Security Agency. The primary design (color scheme, border, and eagle) is based on the DHS seal, while the shield and key the eagle is holding is similar to the NSA seal. * The player may notice that the insignia of NOOSE on the NOOSE Cruiser and NOOSE Patriot is labeled LC Noose. After the capital "N," the following letters are all lowercase and the second "o" is smaller than a regular lowercase letter. This may be a reference to GTA III's FBI Car, which is poorly written as "Fbi Car". * Although the APC in TBOGT bears "NOOSE Tactical Response Unit" labeling, it is never actually used by the NOOSE, apart from the mission Frosting on the Cake. * After completing the main storyline, the player may call Henrique for a NOOSE APC. Online, the player can find the NOOSE APC along with a Police Maverick (helicopter) and a Police Stinger (fastest land vehicle in The Ballad of Gay Tony) in a LCPD Station's garage in Algonquin. * If the player throws a grenade under or near a NOOSE Enforcer it will not even try to move away from that area, which the normal Police Cars would do. * NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers will always crouch, the way they crouch is if you are crouching in a building while tapping or holding the sprint button. * In GTA : Chinatown Wars, the player's armor will replenish when entering an Enforcer. * The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are always clothed with black uniforms like their body armor; the helmet, armor, the balaclava, gloves (some of them wear black balaclavas and black gloves), combat jacket and combat trousers, the Gas Mask (some of them also wear Gas Masks) are black. * A NOOSE Poster can be seen around Liberty City, it shows a Spanish Pedestrian holding a Micro-UZI with a shirt with the NOOSE's logo on it. * Ironically, the Pedestrian seen on the NOOSE Poster has the same face than one of the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers. The Pedestrian is also a Gangster seen around the Spanish Quarters. de:National Office of Security Enforcement es:National Office of Security Enforcement fi:NOOSE fr:NOOSE ru:Национальный офис обеспечения безопасности sv:National Office of Security Enforcement Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Category:Police Departments Category:NOOSE